path_of_the_wildfandomcom-20200216-history
Classification
A list of all species grouped based on their evolutionary relationships. Subject to change as our roster grows. Species or groups with a cross next to them are extinct. CLASS: Cylindrea +, P: Bilateria, Cl: Crebozoa, K: Animalia Order - Superstesidea + Family - Superstesidae + Subfamily - Superstesinae + - Protosuperstes + - Superstes + - Protosanguisa + - Matuskulus + - Imweskulus + Subfamily - Planiusinae + - Planius + Subfamily - Graviusinae + - Gravius + - Viitria + - Epipleoskulus + Family - Oduntusidae + Subfamily - Oduntusinae + - Oduntus + Subfamily - Quatorinae + - Quatora + - Chontraderma + CLASS: Eocardea, P: Bilateria, Cl: Crebozoa, K: Animalia Order - Polybranchomorpha Family - Kardiaskulusidae + - Kardiaskulus + - Pollauranchia + - Nassiaskulus + Order - Prochordata Family - Kapnostidae Subfamily - Kapnostinae + - Kapnosta + Subfamily - Veroininae - Veroina + - Hoplites + - Pneumachasminia - Acanthaskulus - Acidasomus + Family - Zestoskulusidae + Subfamily - Zestoskulusinae + - Zestoskulus + - Thalakelphus + - Parateuthis + Subfamily - Aspinatestusinae - Aspinatestus + Subfamily - Neoparateuthisinae + - Neoparateuthis + Subfamily - Neothalakelphusinae - Neothalakelphus + CLASS: Delicoelomata, P: Bilateria, Cl: Crebozoa, K: Animalia Order - Protoskulea Family - Nividae + - Nivia + Family - Rostrosidae + - Rostros + - Fosdelus + SUBCLASS - Critteroidea Order - Annelida Family - Codowecoiidae Subfamily - Codowecoiinae - Codowecoi + - Euskulus + - Spinoskulus + - Elinopterus - Plithyops + - Aploskulus + - Lepirhamphos + Subfamily - Syntenaestrinae + - Syntenaestra + - Exoteraskulus + Subfamily - Plachydoninae + - Plachydon + Family - Vermoidesidae Subfamily - Vermoidesinae + - Vermoides + Subfamily - Ahyponomusinae - Ahyponomus Family - Entaopsidae Subfamily - Entaopsinae - Entaops - Ammoskulus Subfamily - Oxyskulusinae - Oxyskulus Order - Chitoaspida Family - Roharasridae + Subfamily - Roharasrinae + - Roharasra + - Arthroskulus + - Periphractax + Family - Arthraspisidae Subfamily - Arthraspisinae + - Arthraspis + Subfamily - Ziphorhynchusinae - Ziphorhynchus Suborder - Mandibulata Family - Pensaspidusidae + - Pensaspidus + - Diocibus + Family - Ocuterasidae Subfamily - Ocuterasinae + - Ocuteras + Subfamily - Gempliaoriinae - Gempliaori Subfamily - Mandibulidontinae - Mandibulidon Subfamily - Robotranicinae + - Robotranicia + CLASS: Violetamata, P: Bilateria, Cl: Crebozoa, K: Animalia Order - Tunicaphora Family - Squickidae Subfamily - Squickinae + - Squickia + - Glistroskulus + - Argoskulus + Subfamily - Schedocavourinae + - Schedocavoura + - Chelaeus + Family - Pictolexipotusidae Subfamily - Pictolexipotusinae - Pictolexipotus + - Masticephalus - Tetrabitia - Parasiphunculus Subfamily - Cilistominae - Cilistoma Subfamily - Ossiculodermisinae - Ossiculodermis Family - Megalognathusidae Subfamily - Megalognathusinae “Jawsquicks” - Megalognathus + - Mavusnavi + - Dolophonaskulus - Platognathus + Subfamily - Gyrocephalusinae + - Gyrocephalus + Subfamily - Gigagnathusinae - Gigagnathus Subfamily - Macromorphiinae - Macromorphii Order - Ostracophora Family - Almoskulusidae + - Almoskulus + - Ostopynoskulus + Suborder - Malacoidea Family - Ostracodermidae Subfamily - Ostracoderminae - Ostracoderma + Subfamily - Asposomusinae - Asposomus - Ostrapodia Subfamily - Antesalinchusinae + - Antesalinchus + Subfamily - Enapodusinae - Enapodus + - Stegopus Family - Nimiastomidae Subfamily - Nimiastominae + - Nimiastoma + Subfamily - Coliteuthisinae - Coliteuthis - Collodopodus CLASS: Ouriformes, P: Bilateria, Cl: Crebozoa, K: Animalia Order - Achordata + Family - Tyrannidae + - Tyranna + - Rantisma + - Aerochelus + SUBCLASS - Chordata Order - Brachyura + Family - Makryostusidae+ - Makryostus + - Achmachelus + Order - Eoicthyes Family - Charitomenchelusidae Subfamily - Charitomenchelusinae - Charitomenchelus+ - Icthyotelus - Microstoma + - Quatioculeus+ Subfamily - Aspondylusinae + - Aspondylus + Family - Procranidae + Subfamily - Procraninae + - Procranio + Subfamily - Pleurichthysinae + - Pleurichthys + Suborder - Prognatha Family - Skelechelusidae + - Skelechelus + - Asteridermus + - Lampsichelus + - Edentuluae + Family - Sanicthyopsidae Subfamily - Sanicthyopsinae - Sanicthyops + - Paraichthys + - Eoicthys + - Leptia - Anazitonta - Archiproticthys Subfamily - Pigocaudinae - Pigocauda Order - Mastoidura “Whiptails” + Family - Makouridae + - Makoura + Suborder - Gnathostoma + Family - Thanostomidae + Subfamily - Thanostominae + - Thanostoma + - Hemithateus + - Petrocoilius + - Esoteralimnus + - Phyoskulus + Subfamily - Soundwavinae + - Soundwavia + - Sanelectrophorus + - Paralectrophorous + Subfamily - Archaiapasarinae + - Archaiapasaria + - Xiros + Subfamily - Peregapodusinae + - Peregapodus + - Xirnikrozz + - Neoxirnikrozz + Subfamily - Brachiostomusinae + - Brachiostomus + Subfamily - Telioskulusinae + - Telioskulus + Family - Stellingusidae + Subfamily - Stellingusinae + - Stellingus + - Dentaskulus + - Petrochelus + Subfamily - Kirkrokinakorinae + - Kirkrokinakor + Subfamily - Barmastominae + - Barmastoma + Subfamily - Agkreaytoninae + - Agkreayto + PHYLUM - Nautolozoa CLASS: Tentaculophora, P: Nautolozoa, Cl: Crebozoa, K: Animalia Order - Benthopolypa Family - Plokastominae + - Plokastoma + - Zaliplokamy + Family - Polypastilusidae Subfamily - Polypastilusinae - Polypastilus + - Scotsia + Subfamily - Neopolypastilusinae - Neopolypastilus Order - Pelagopolypa Family - Mollisitidae - Mollisitula + - Dictomedusus + - Regemsitula Subfamily - Bibrachophorusinae - Bibrachophorus Subfamily - Cholopictusidae - Cholopictus Family - Lampsibathyusidae + Subfamily - Lampsibathyusinae + - Lampsibathyus + Subfamily - Dinoniminae - Dinonimia + Family - Venenatusidae Subfamily - Venenatusinae + - Venenatus + Subfamily - Marleyainae - Marleya Order - Milepolypa Family - Kaminadusidae + Subfamily - Kamindausinae + - Kaminadus + - Chionanthropus + - Syllektus + Subfamily - Gorgoninae - Gorgonia - Rougia Family - Cinderellidae + Subfamily - Cinderellidae + - Cinderellia + Subfamily - Cylindracoralusinae + - Cylindracoralusinae + Family - Scleracludasidae - Scleracludas - Discokorallis + CLADE - Tenuzoa PHYLUM - Porifera CLASS: Poriferia, P: Porifera, Cl: Tenuzoa, K: Animalia Order - Trypoplasmusidea + Family - Trypoplasmusidae + - Trypoplasmus + Family - Perapistidae - Perapistei + - Iliochristeus + Order - Ciliaphora Family - Reumaplasmusidae + - Reumaplasmus + - Photus Subfamily - Spongichonusinae - Spongichonus Subfamily - Potimorphiinae - Potimorphii Subfamily - Tubomorphiinae - Tubomorphii Family - Acanthrosfugarusidae Subfamily - Acanthrosfungarusinae - Acanthrosfungarus - Kaminafungurus + Subfamily - Caliculafungarusinae + - Caliculafungarus +